


Mighty Long Flight

by triggermoreliketiger



Series: Mighty You and I [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But no smut really, College AU, Human AU, Just two boys making out, M/M, Prequel, Sequel, Sexual Tension, University AU, a lot of drama, because why not, quel, sides human au, time line is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: Idk why am I even writing this? It’s just you seemed to like Mighty Long Fall and this… this is like a kinda sequel, kinda prequel to it. It can be read separately though. But I still would totally recommend reading the “part 1” first. Or whatever.I don’t know just do whatever makes you happy.





	Mighty Long Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: time line is messed up, also swearing and a little bit of violence but just a little bit I swear

\---present time---

Virgil awkwardly opens the door in front of Roman. He has small sport bag in his one hand and gently pushes the door with the other. Roman has the other bag and that’s mostly it. All that Logan and Patton has managed to take from his room before Roman’s aunt kicked them the hell out of there after he very unexpectedly came out to her earlier this evening. He should feel sad or at least disappointed with that but maybe, just maybe deep down he felt that this kind of situation would appear sooner or later. He looks up at Virgil as he passes him while walking through the door. His boyfriend’s eyes are still a little bit puffy and red but he looks much better. Small smile crawls on Roman’s face as words “I love you too Princey…” start bouncing in his head once again. He tears away the gaze and walks into the flat. Virgil immediately walks in after Roman and shuts the door quietly.

Roman has been at Virgil’s place before. That’s an understood thing but to think that for now it’s going to also be his home is a little bit unsettling and at the same time weirdly satisfying. The flat is small, it’s almost one room with tiny kitchen counter in the corner and not-so-big living room area covering the rest of the space. There’s not even a proper bed, only a sofa.

Virgil passes Roman by and puts his bag on the wooden floor next to the bathroom door. Roman can see in his gestures, in the way his fingers twitch and his eyes wonder restlessly that Virgil is a little bit nervous.

“So… do you need to show you around where is what or…?” asks Virgil and starts fighting with his shoe-laces. Roman has never understood why Virgil finds there boots so comfortable. They must have like 100 shoe-lace holes. It takes forever to put them on!

Virgil’s hands are shaky and Roman can’t help himself. He kneels down to help his anxious boyfriend with freaking shoe-laces. But the effect makes it all worth- Virgil smiles shyly. Oh this brings back so many memories…

“I can handle this Virgil.” Says Roman looking deep into Virgil’s eyes. He means much more than just these shoe-laces and organizing his space in this flat, both of them know that. Roman knows this soft sparkles in Virgil’s eyes. The ones that say “I really want to help, I really want to ask but I don’t know the right questions, I don’t know the right words”. Oh my, Virgil really does have a beautiful pair of eyes. Roman adores taking enough time to shamelessly stare into them. He notices that few single locks has fallen onto his eyelids and Roman gently brushes off every single one of them. He blows away the last one and lets his finger slip down Virgil’s jawline. He slowly leans closer to seal their lips together. The kiss lasts only few seconds but how warm and magnetizing it is.

“I’m going to make myself more at home tomorrow okay Virge? For now I dream only of a hot shower and even hotter boy waiting for me in the bed.” He winks and the end and Virgil cracks down. Little puff under his eyes curls into laughter puffs and Roman feels as his heart melts down upon seeing that.

“Sure thing Princey, imma gonna call for a fire worker. They have to deal with fire at work so I’m sure he’s gonna be firey hot.” Snorts Virgil in reply catching Roman just before he disappears in the bathroom.

“Some emo nightmare will totally be enough for me.” He grins evilly.

“I am always icy cold and you know that.”

“For me you’re just warm enough to light up a freaking fireplace in my heart.” Roman clicks his tongue, turning on the diva mode.

“Ewww, too cheesy…” boos Virgil and Roman sticks out his tongue and closes himself in the bathroom.

 

Roman lets the water flow over his skin for a very, very long time. This day was pretty damn tiring. What was supposed to be a simple sleep-over with his friends, turned into a night which probably had turned his life completely. He knows that everything will be different now. His mornings, evenings and nights. He has to start looking for a part-time job to help Virgil in paying for the rent, he has a lot make a lot of changes in his documents… Surprisingly he doesn’t think that he will ever come back to living with his aunt. Whatever life has prepared for him… he doesn’t want to go back there. He knows that he’s still young. So is Virgil. And they’re not delusional, they know that sometimes feelings change but for now… they are going to lean over each other. And occasionally maybe over Patton and Logan.

“Virgil, huh?” he says quietly and turns off the shower. The water is still dripping from his brown hair and he steps on the small carpet. He can hear someone humming some song outside the bathroom. Virgil. “I love you so freaking much. I would never lie about that Virge.” He adds even more quiet and puts on his old t-shirt and sweatpants. As soon as he walks out of the bathroom Virgil pops into it and shuts the door completely without the word but with small smile tugged on his lips.

“He can be really weird at times…” mumbles Roman to himself.

“Hey! I heard that!” screams Virgil in reply and Roman covers his mouth trying to mute the giggle. He has the most adorable human on this world as his boyfriend and he couldn’t be more grateful about it.

They bed is already covered with pillows and blankets and Roman shamelessly falls onto the soft pile of covers. Virgil is the type of guy who takes surprisingly short amount of time to get bathed so soon enough Roman feels bed shifting under another weight. He opens one eye to see his boyfriend staring at him, propped on his elbow. Roman smiles. Virgil is wearing a sleeveless top exposing his bare arms and this may be one of the first times Roman sees so much exposed body of his boyfriend but now all he can look at is his face. So comfortably relaxed, with subtle signs of happiness concentrated around his lips and in Virgil’s eyes.

“It’s been a long day Prince Charming, we should go to bed.” Says Virgil and places a small kiss on the top of Roman’s head.

“Shouldn't you pull out some kind of foreplay or something?” smirks Roman.

“Oh just shut up you freaking pervie.” Snorts Virgil and leans over Roman to turn off the last remaining lamp. Just as he does so Roman gently grabs Virgil’s wrist and softly pulls the younger man on the top of himself. They are lying in a complete silence. Virgil is a little bit stiff at first but as Roman caresses his head, he eases up.

Roman slides his hands down and tightly hugs Virgil to his chest. He can hear the latter’s slow and steady heartbeat. It’s one of Roman’s favorite sounds.

“You okay Ro? With all of this?” whispers Virgil to his ear. The breath is warm as it slowly sinks into Roman’s mind “Because I won’t get mad if you have second thoughts on this.” Adds Virgil after a minute or two.

Roman sighs and slightly moves Virgil up. He weights almost as much as a feather. It’s dark but he still can see Virgil’s beautiful obsidian eyes, shining in the darkness.

“I do not regret any of this. Neither confronting my aunt, nor leaving that sick place, nor confessing my feelings to you. Though I planned to do this is _much_ more beautiful and romantic way…” the last sentence is said in much more quiet and hesitate tone. Virgil absently taps the tops of his fingers on Roman’s wide chest. He stays silent and Roman gives him the time. He knows about everything about Virgil’s mental health and he’s always willing to give him as much space and time as he needs.

The younger male rolls over from Roman to rest on his side. His arm still resting across Roman’s chest and his head hidden in the crook of Roman’s neck.

“So you were planning to confess?” he asks quietly, he’s voice is a little bit raspy, tangles with a mix of emotions. Roman’s hand absently wraps around Virgil’s waist and he brings his a little bit closer.

“Of course I was planning to do that. For quite a while to be very honest.” He sighs and tears away the gaze from his boyfriend to the ceiling. “I just didn’t want to scare you off… compared to the others we’ve been together for such a short amount of time but for me… it feels that I was loving you even more entering the relationship… I don’t know, it sounds cliché but… you know me. I’m a prince. I am cliché myself.”

“You’re the best cliché prince to my stereotypical emo. Prince to Anxiety.” Chuckles Virgil quietly “Besides I kinda feel similar… Like… you know…” he whispers and hugs Roman tighter.

Roman hums quietly and gently rubs Virgil’s naked arm. He knows.

 

\---14 months earlier---

 

It was a sunny but windy day. Roman was wearing his usual red leather jacket and maybe, just maybe he was a little bit too cold but he had to look good so he didn’t mind being a little bit cold. He was sitting on the table outside of the college and chatting with Patton. They were waiting for Logan to finish his astronomy club class. Even though all of them were nerds, Logan had always been the nerdiest.

“So Roman…” Patton delicately nagged his tight and smiles sneakily “How is it going with Simon?”

Roman forced a smile.

“It’s okay, I guess…”

Patton’s warm hands almost immediately squeezed Roman’s tights and he hissed.

“What the fuck Pat?” he groaned “Why would you-“ he looked up to see Patton’s deep frown and shut himself down.

“Ro, I can tell when my friend is lying and is bothered with something.” He shook his head slightly, like a disappointment dad “Now tell me, honestly, how are things going with Simon?”

Roman managed to hold the weight of Patton’s eyes only for a while before he hid face in his palms and sighed. Dad almost immediately started massaging his back.

“It’s not going well Pat…” mumbled Roman after changing the position. Now he had his legs on the surface of the table too, curled to his chest. He looked like a pretty told baby, rocking back and forward. “He’s… It feels like he’s with me only to show-off you know. I know that it’s only been a few dates but… I don’t know maybe I’m just not feeling it. I was literally high with happiness when he asked me out but… that’s the happiest memory with him I can recall Pat…”

“Oh kiddo…” Patton hugged Roman “Sometimes we think that we’re a perfect match with someone but turns out that the one who we’ve never thought about is our brick.”

“Brick?” Roman straightened up and looked at Patton puzzled.

“Brick.” Nodded Patton “You know, two Lego bricks. Just click together.”

“I guess you’re right…” he hummed and smiled slightly “Like you and Logan right? You two are completely different and yet…”

“We complete each other perfect yes!” a wide smile appeared in Patton eyes when Roman mentioned his boyfriend “He’s my Logo brick! Get it kiddo?” he started chuckling “Because his name is Logan and he’s my Lego!”

Roman giggled.

“Yes got it. By the way Romeo I think he’s coming here right now…” Roman frowned “And I think he’s not alone.”

Patton immediately turned around. Indeed Logan was talking with some gloomy looking man walking next to him. The male was quite tall and slim but not muscular slim like Simon. Simply slim. He was wearing black tight jeans and black hoodie and even from the place Roman was sitting at, he could clearly say that the man was wearing quite a heavy, dark make-up. Before he managed to notice more both of the males were standing in front of them. Logan placed a quick kiss on Patton’s forehead and politely nodded to Roman. Even though they has been friends for years, he was still perfectly polite in the presence of “strangers”. Roman jumped off the table.

“Roman, Patton, I would like you to meet the newest member of the astronomy club Virgil. Virgil, this is my boyfriend Patton and this is Roman.” Declared Logan, and said Virgil-boy, quietly greeted the rest so the squad “Virgil is a little bit younger than we are but he’s knowledge about universe is really bizarre and I thought that his presence in our little circle would increase the level of IQ in the group.”

Virgil chuckled and Roman sent him a death stare.

“So since you couldn’t get Patton an actual dog, you got him a small, little emo instead, Lo?” Roman raised his eyebrow mockingly. “I mean no offence but…”

To his utter surprise Virgil didn’t stay quiet.

“Well offence taken, prince dude.” He clicked his tongue and Roman noticed that it’s pierced.

“Well kiddos no need for fighting.” Patton literally walked in between them. Roman hadn’t even realized that they were so close earlier. Virgil looked at Patton shocked and Logan patted him in a way which seemed to Roman very therapeutic.

“Pat tends to say kiddo to all of us, don’t worry.” He nodded but Virgil still seemed unconvinced.

“I really do!” exclaimed Patton and wrapped his hands around Virgil’s body “You totally are a part of this family already!” he cheered quietly. Roman groaned, it’s not like they asked Him if he wants Virgil here. Honestly he didn’t give a single shit about this man but he literally jumped between the three of them out of nowhere! He sighed a sent a faint smile to Virgil. He’s not going to be a complete dick after all. To him surprise the boy smiled back lightly and his cheeks dusted with pale shade of pink. All four of them started strolling down the street.

“So…” Virgil jumped in front of the rest and turned around, now he was walking backwards but surprisingly he didn’t trip even once “You two…” he shot a fire gun at Patton and Logan “… Are happily in love. And bless you. And how about you Princey? Do you have prince or princess you are in love with?”

Patton glanced at Roman but the latter chose to ignore that.

“Actually yes I do. So if you are counting on a quick number with me you can as well forget about it.” Smirked Roman.

Virgil laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. All of his nails were evenly painted with a dark purple nail polish, matching the color of his eyes.

“So thank you, I have had enough of this back in New York.” His lips twitched a little bit but his voice dropped few levels down in the scale of sarcasm. “And who’s the chosen one?”

“Harry Potter?” asked Patton quietly and Virgil stuck a tongue at him.

“Simon Anders.” stated Roman proudly “Maybe you know him… He’s in the baseball club. He has amazing blue eyes and ravishing blonde hair and…”

“Is a complete opposite of me? Yeah, I had this pleasure of meeting him.” Said Virgil, his voice clearly poisonous.

“Hey!” Roman pointed at Virgil, no one’s going to insult his boyfriend, even if indirectly and even if their relationship wasn’t going great “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing…” hummed Virgil and turned away so that Roman couldn’t see a frown on his face.

 

\---2 months later---

(12 months before the story on the beginning)

 

It’s been a while since Virgil had joined their group and Roman had to admit that he grew found of this emo bastard. His words were always intelligent and well-balanced but he could be dorky if he only felt like, he had this amazing gift of shooting a disclaimer to something in the most surreal situations. Roman has also learnt that Virgil had been in more relationships that Roman himself (he couldn’t tell if it was a bad or a good thing). It was surprising for him to find out that deep down Virgil was very sensitive guy and despite his black and badass appearance he could be very shy. Every day with Virgil was an adventure even though he was more of in-door type of guy. At first Roman was anxious if without Patton and Logan they were going to be comfortable with each other (only Virgil and him) but turned out that sometimes he wishes he could spend some more time alone with the latter. And that was the problem Roman was facing.

He still was dating Simon, his relationship was still lacking of passion but above all- a normal conversations and comfortable dates. It was like every date was the first awkward one, every kiss was shy and quick even though (both of them were great kissers).

Roman raised his gaze at Simon sitting in front of him. They were in the park and the sun was slowly disappearing behind the line of horizon. It was a little bit cold and Roman had his Gryffindor scarf  loosely hung around his neck (because house pride and he looked good in red). They shared a long gaze with Simon. Sparks of the sun were lighting up Simon’s head making him look like an angel. Roman crooked his head a little bit. Was Simon still as handsome as he thought earlier? Of course he was tanned and well-built but… he looked like a typical surfer. Roman was sure he must had seen quite a few Simon-alikes in the real world vefore.

“You like what you see Romano?” chuckled Simon and Roman mentally cringes at this nickname. Most of people he knew called him Roman or simply Ro and he didn’t mind that at all but Romano? He was romantic type but not that romantic. And of course there was Virgil who was always ready to give Roman new a little bit stinging nickname. But they were stinging in a very satisfying way. Roman shook his head. Why was he thinking about Virgil on his date? Nonsense.

“Actually I do.” He smiled back to Simon and lied quickly.

“Hey wanna take a walk?” asked Simon, visibly content with the reply he received and got up. At first Roman liked that Simon’s always on the move but in time he actually realized that it was actually very boring. Like they were always going or walking but never going somewhere. _“Just like this relationship”_ he added bitterly in his head.

To his utter surprised Simon dragged him to the top of the small hill and gestured so that Roman would lean against the tree. Surprised Princey did what he was asked for and looked at Simon with a question marks written all over his face.

“I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together in a romantic place Romano…” smirked Simon and Roman’s heart skipped a beat a little bit. Finally some action in this deadly dry relationship. Soon Simon’s lips where on Roman’s and he was pinning him to the tree. The kiss was intense and deep, should be firey but… Roman felt nothing. I mean of course it was nice to kiss a good kisser, a good-looking one in addition but his heart was completely numb. Nothing, not even a single moth in his stomach. Despite that he let Simon’s to move closer to himself and closed his eyes. He tried to keep his mind occupied with something, anything, as Simon’s hand was slowly caressing his cheeks. Suddenly Virgil’s face popped out in Roman’s mind. If he was a complete opposite of Simon… If he was a complete opposite of Roman… Wouldn’t that make Virgil Roman’s Lego brick? He was a good friend… One of his best but… He had very nice shaped lips though. And he wasn’t ugly at all. Not in a matter of fact-

“Ay!” screamed Roman as Simon’s hand squeezed his butt “Don’t you think you’re taking this a little bit too far?” he pushed his boyfriend away. Simon eyed Roman for a couple of second before breaking into laughter. And Roman didn’t like this laughter at all.

“I would have moved on this level earlier but you’re always with your new friend recently.” Teased Simon but there was not cheerfulness in his voice.

“New friend?” frowned Roman “Ah you must mean Virgil!” he beamed.

“Yes. This little bitch.” Simon’s face grew darker. Roman dumb folded.

“How can you judge him so easily? You don’t even know him!” busted Roman.

“In a matter of fact I do! I tried approaching him in the first days of collage but he blew me off!” Simon was almost screaming at this point.

“First days of…” Roman tried to calculate something and soon his face went pale “But we were together then… Like dating…” he opposed.

“Exac-tly.” Drawled Simon was an evil smile on his face “You didn’t think that we would last, did you?” he asked and probably wanted to add something more but before he did Roman’s open hand landed right on his left cheek.

Roman wasn’t mad. He was furious. The state of relationship was up to two people and no matter what feelings (or lack of feelings) he had for Simon it was unacceptable to flirt with anyone else while dating someone.

“You fucking dick!” he yelled watching Simon rubbing his cheek. “You stupid, stupid, stupid moron!” Simon’s face was growing redder and redder and Roman knew that soon it was his turn to be hit. As he saw Simon raising his hand he mentally curled inside and closed his eyes. He could fight back (he wasn’t much weaker) but it wasn’t his first reflex. He was waiting for a slap and a hot, burning place on his face to appear but it never came. He opened one eye and what he saw made him speechless.

Literally in front of him was standing Virgil with his hands spread aside as if he was trying to hide Roman behind him completely. Simon had his even opened so wide that under different circumstances Roman would laugh his ass off. Virgil slightly turned his face to Roman.

“You okay Princey?” he asked quickly and Roman instantly felt the fear radiating from his voice. And he noticed in the change of Simon’s face that his (now) ex-boyfriend noticed this too. A hand finally fall down, hitting Virgil so hard that he tripped as he walked few steps away. New feeling appeared in Roman’s heart and suddenly he felt nothing like scared. He didn’t think much when he hit Simon right in the stomach making the other to curl a little bit. When he threw another fist directed in his face, he almost felt a satisfaction. He was about to hit one more time when Virgil’s voice stopped him:

“Stop it Princey… He’s not worth it…”

Roman looked down at kneeling Simon.

“You heard my little emo bitch you piece of shit.” He drawled “Go away before I change my mind.”

Simon instantly raised up and started running down the hill so fast that Roman was surmised his baseball team still hadn’t achieved a championship. When he made sure that Simon was far away he quickly turned around to rushed to Virgil who was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees and rocking back and forward. It threw him away when he noticed that Virgil’s breath was surprisingly rapid and his pupils bigger than usual.

“Virge… Are you okay?” he kneeled down next to his friend, trying to catch the latter’s gaze. He gently stroked dark hair and after few minutes Virgil calmed down a little bit.

“Sorry for that Princey… I didn’t mean to… I just… I saw him touching you and you screamed and then… he raised his hand at you… even though you hit him perfectly I just… I was already here… and… I… I’m so sorry I should have left this for you two… I mean… I…” Virgil’s lower lip was trembling and Roman instantly grabbed his chin.

“You did nothing wrong Virge. Even though you call my Princey you were the savior today.” He chuckled and straightened up. “And I owe you for that. You helped me settle down a very important decision about this relationship. So since I have some money left… Would you be my platonic-date for tonight?” he asked playfully but the sound his heart made and the way his stomach tied in a knot when he said “date” was a little bit… unexpected.

Virgil looked up at Roman who was currently offering him a hand to help to get up. Virgil’s cheeks were dusted with pink which was delightfully blending with the purple eyeshadow under his eyes. Roman sturdily shoveled away the thought that it was Virgil’s reaction upon hearing an unusual offer.

“Sure Prince Charming.” He muttered, pushing away Roman’s hand, got up quickly and rushed down the hill. Roman a little bit confused started running after Virgil, not knowing that his dear friend was trying to win a fight with a bunch of butterflies in his stomach and a bright smile on his lips.

 

\--- present time ---

 

Virgil blows a minty air into Roman’s ear and the latter jerks away.

“What the actual fuck Virge?”

“You seemed to be so deep in thoughts that I was scared I’m losing you Dreamy Head.” Virgil’s white teeth shine in the darkness of his room. “What were you thinking about Prince Charming?” he purrs quietly as he crawls closer to Roman again, cringing from the coldness which was left for him after Roman moved away.

“You. Us. Simon. Past. Awkwardness. You again.” Counts down Roman, propping on his elbows. He reaches for the curtain and lets a little bit of the moonlight into the room.

“Simon? That cunt Simon?” Virgil raises his eyebrow with a mocking smile tugged on his lips. 

“The same.” Nods Roman, taking his time to appreciate his boyfriend’s pale skin, shining in the moonlight. Obsidian eyes are staring into him literally few inches away, looking like two bright, black diamonts on the snow.

“So what about him?” asks Virgil poking Roman’s flexed arm muscles. Roman chuckles quietly.

“Nothing. It was just... Actually when we had that fight which ended our so called  _relationship_ and you appeared in your shining black armour... I've never told you that but that was one of the first time I’ve seriously considered asking you out. I decided to add “platonic” before the “date” because I didn’t want to scare you.”

“You shouldn’t have though…” mutters Virgil while gently stroking Roman’s arm. Roman is starting to feel dizzy yet again. As he always does with Virgil. “I would have totally agreed if you offered a normal date you know…” he whispers and kisses Roman. Roman with one hand pushes Virgil closer to himself completely easing up under the presence of Virgil. He feels Virgil muscles on his body, his slim, strong hands and ticklish stomach. HE still smells like mint but the scent of ciggaretes is barely there, instead there's a scent of his special shampoo which keep his purple hair so freaking soft. Roman dives his hand in Virgil's colorful locks. It should be illegal for hair to feel so amazing. It tickle his face and neck but he doesn't mind it. Actually, it's very pleasant feeling. Virgil lightly bites Roman's lip and the latter moans quietly. He can feel that Virgil is trying to suprass a smile and somehow that makes the whole situation even sexier. Roman stops kissing only for a blink of a second to mutter.

“I guess we’re kind of fell behind with a schedule then. Our relationship could have developed more till now if I asked you back then…”

Virgil’s hand travels down Roman’s jaw followed by the rain of small kisses across the bone line.

“We should totally catch up on that…” he mumbles breathing heavily and slips his hand under Roman’s t-shirt.

“We totally… should…” replies Roman who currently has troubles with breathing as Virgil is creating a big round swollen hickey on his neck. “Shit Virge…”

“Mhm?” Virgil raises his gaze, his head resting on Roman’s chest.

“Nothing… You’re just…” he props on his elbows again and places a kiss on the top of Virgil’s head “…amazing.” He finishes as he falls back on the pillow.

“Shall I continue?” hums Virgil.

“Totally.”

Virgil pulls up t-shirt to reveal a part of Roman's stomach. He places a small kiss and Roman shivers. This feels way too good.

"Hey, Ro..."

"Mhm?"

"I really love you so fucking much, you don't even know..."

And these words make Roman feel even better.

"I love you too Virge."

"You better fucking do."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the typos ;p  
> also I may or may not have an idea for another (last) part of this little series so let me know if you would read that


End file.
